Chroniques d'une grossesse improbable
by Stradi
Summary: John et Fay se sont rencontrés, on couché ensemble, et, alors que John se croit stérile, Fay tombe enceinte ...
1. Prologue : Sperme, zéro pointé

**Titre :** **Chroniques d'une grossesse improbable.**

**Rating :**** M**

**Résumé :** John et Fay se sont rencontrés, on couché ensemble, et, alors que John se croit stérile, Fay tombe enceinte ...

**Disclaimer :** Je reconnais n'être en rien propriétaire des différents personnages extraits du 1er épisode de 'Love in the 21st Century' (durée : 26' environ). La série reste propriété de ceux qui l'ont créée. Je ne suis propriétaire que des personnages 'originaux' que j'ai créé pour cette histoire.

**Note(s) de l'auteur : **

Le rating R s'explique par le sujet traité _(sexualité)_.

C'est une phrase dite par quelqu'un avec qui je regardais l'épisode qui m'a donné l'idée et l'envie d'écrire cette fiction.

**Prologue :**

**Sperme : Zéro pointé.**

_Il était externe en médecine. Il avait 22 ans et, comme ses camarades de cours, il avait été sensibilisé au manque de sperme auquel les banques faisaient chroniquement face. Alors, avec 3 de ses meilleurs potes de fac, ils avaient pris rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante. Et le grand jour était arrivé. Ensemble, les 4 jeunes hommes étaient entrés dans le bâtiment. Ils iraient faire la bringue au pub après ... leur devoir accompli. _

_Il était entré dans la petite pièce. Posés sur une table basse à côté d'un verre en plastique– pas très écolo –avait-il pensé en son for intérieur, dans lequel il était sensé déposer sa contribution, quelques magazines spécialisés avec de pulpeuses et très dénudées jeunes femmes blondes, brunes ou rouquines. Un écran de télévision diffusait une vidéo que bien des femmes auraient trouvée trop ... Mais une majorité d'hommes avaient, John le savait, besoin de ce genre de stimulations visuelles et sonores. Il s'installa confortablement sur un fauteuil complètement défoncé et, glissant sa main dans son pantalon pour se détendre, il prit le magazine du dessus de la pile. La fille de la couverture, une blonde, avait des formes très appétissantes ... et une pose des plus sensuelles : ses cuisses, très légèrement écartées laissaient entrevoir, sous une jupe courte, un petit bénitier à peine moussu. Une mention en bas de la page indiquait que la demoiselle était aussi visible en page centrale. Il ouvrit la revue et alla découvrir ses charmes avec plus de précision. Elle le regardait, une lueur coquine dans le regard. Il commença mater la photo sans équivoque en pensant que, si la belle blonde avait été là, il lui aurait proposé un dîner 'et plus si affinités'. Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortait de la pièce, le verre contenant quelques cm² de sa semence à la main. Il le laissa à l'infirmière qui les avait accueillis. Elle nota son nom et le déposa sur un plateau qu'elle emporta au laboratoire voisin. Lui alla s'asseoir avec ses amis et attendit. Un moment plus tard, une jeune infirmière qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, s'approcha et lui demanda de la suivre dans un bureau. Il se leva et obéit._

_« Monsieur Tennyson__ – commença-t-elle en rougissant. Il se sentit nerveux. – __Je suis désolée de devoir vous dire ça mais__ – elle semblait franchement gênée –__ votre sperme est ... inutilisable. Pour être franche, comme dit mon frère ... vous __'tirez à blanc'__. »_

_Il ferma les yeux en comprenant ce que cela impliquait ... Il ne serait jamais père. Sa crème n'était que de l'eau. Il n'osa pas ressortir tout de suite du bureau. Une heure plus tard, avec ses amis, ils s'offraient tournées sur tournées en rigolant de cette expérience qu'ils avaient partagée._

_« Dis donc, John, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, la petite infirmière de tout à l'heure ? Elle était écarlate en sortant ... Tu lui as fait du gringue, ou quoi ? »_

_Ne voulant pas révéler son __'infirmité'__ à ses camarades, il secoua la tête._

_« Non, c'était à cause de son bizutage ... Ses collègues lui ont dit de dire à l'un de nous, c'est moi qu'elle a choisi, __– il riait à moitié, espérant qu'ainsi le mensonge passerait inaperçu. –__ qu'il avait fait un plus gros dépôt que les autres, les mecs ! De meilleure qualité, je veux dire ! Elle m'a dit ça, et je me suis marré. Elle était gênée, et moi aussi. Mais il y avait de quoi ... Elle a 22 piges et voilà qu'elle doit dire à un mec, moi en l'occurrence, que son jus d'homme est le meilleur ... Il devrait y avoir un tas de petits __'Tennyson'__ dans les 12 prochains mois ! »_

_« Et pourquoi c'est tombé sur toi ? __– demanda l'un d'eux –__ Moi, j'aurais préféré qu'elle me le dise à moi ! »_

_Décidé à ne rien laisser paraître, John lui répondit, tout en pensant 'Oui, moi aussi, j'aurais préféré que ce soit à toi qu'elle dise ce qu'elle m'a dit !'._

_« Aucune idée, je devais avoir la tête de l'emploi ! Peut-être qu'elle pensait que je ne me ficherais pas d'elle __– parfaitement entré dans son mensonge, il baissa les yeux en ajoutant –__ Punaise, j'ai été un vrai salaud avec elle ... Demain, je vais lui offrir des fleurs pour me faire pardonner ! »_

_Le lendemain, il avait débarqué à la banque du sperme avec un bouquet de 13 roses roses qu'il offrit à Sandy en l'invitant à dîner. Elle accepta les fleurs mais rejeta sans appel son invitation. Il ne la revît jamais._


	2. 1 : Rencontre  et plus si affinités

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Rencontre ...**

**Et plus si affinités.**

_Il avait presque atteint son but. Devenir ce que, gamin, il appelait 'un vrai' docteur, il ne lui restait que six petits mois encore à tenir comme urgentiste pour rembourser son prêt étudiant et il pourrait exercer comme chirurgien. Mais pour l'instant, il traversait tranquillement la place pour aller prendre son tram et rentrer chez lui après sa journée de boulot. Soudain, un sac à main le heurta violemment au visage. Il valdingua au sol, heurtant, comble de l'ironie, un landau qui passait là._

_La propriétaire du sac était une jeune femme, trentenaire comme lui, qui se précipita pour l'aider à se relever en se confondant en excuses. C'était une grande brune, habillée d'un tailleur de couleur sombre qui semblait neuf. Ils prirent le tram ensemble et en profitèrent pour discuter. Quand il atteignit sa station où il descendait, elle le suivit, visiblement désireuse de mieux faire connaissance. Elle avait tout passé au peigne fin, ses origines, ses études, son métier et avait tellement bien fait les choses que même sa mauvaise habitude, la cigarette, avait suscité quelques interrogations. Puis ils s'étaient quittés ... à côté du buraliste. Il avait traversé la route et, par delà les voitures, elle lui avait crié son prénom, Fay, et son numéro de téléphone : 938-8059. Empruntant le stylo du commerçant, il l'avait noté immédiatement au creux de sa main et avait tenté de la rappeler le soir même. Une voix d'homme avait répondu et il s'était excusé du dérangement en pensant soit qu'elle lui avait donné un mauvais numéro, soit que c'était lui qui avait mal entendu._

_Une semaine plus tard, alors que son travail à l'hôpital lui avait permis de ne plus penser à l'occasion manquée avec la belle brune, il la rencontra de nouveau. Il allait entrer chez le buraliste pour s'acheter un autre paquet de clopes, elle en sortit et manqua de le percuter de plein fouet. C'était un signe, il en était sûr. Malgré une garde de seize heures, il accepta de dîner en sa compagnie ... Après le repas, cette fois, ça s'était bel et bien terminé au lit. John avait aimé la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Ils s'étaient donnés à fond tout les deux. Il ne risquait rien, elle lui avait elle-même fourni la capote et il n'avait pas sourcillé ... Après tout, même si elle ne lui était pas indifférente, c'était sans doute juste une aventure ponctuelle. C'était une femme moderne et elle avait sans doute eu d'autres amants avant de le rencontrer. Ils ne passeraient pas leurs vies ensemble, il le savait par avance. Même s'il faisait l'amour __'comme un dieu'__ d'après une de ses ex, dès que, dans la tête de Fay, germerait l'idée d'avoir un enfant, tout exploserait une fois de plus. Depuis ce maudit jour où il avait découvert sa stérilité, John n'avait pas pu entretenir une relation stable avec une femme plus de 3 mois sans aborder le sujet. Ça ne ratait jamais. Passé ce délai, il avait toujours eu droit à une phrase du genre :_

_« John, fais-moi un enfant ! – __Phrase qui, dans les jours suivants, était généralement suivie d'une autre, tout aussi meurtrière pour lui –__Restons bons amis ... __– Ami, il ne l'était resté avec aucune de ses ex, craignant toujours que, enceinte d'un autre homme, l'une d'elle lui rappelle que cet enfant –__aurait dû ou pu être le sien. »_

_Elle bougea dans ses bras, se leva en lui proposant un thé, qui ne devait jamais arriver, et sortit de la chambre. Il se rendormit et quand il se réveilla de nouveau, elle était introuvable. Il prit un papier et lui écrivit un petit mot qui, en substance disait._

_Fay,_

_Où es-tu passée ? _

_J'ai passé un super moment avec toi et j'ai bien dormi après ça._

_John._

_P.S. :__ Si ça te tente qu'on se revoie, je te laisse mon numéro de bipper._

_Il tira la porte en sortant._

_Après quelques jours sans aucune nouvelle de Fay, il avait décidé de ne plus y penser. Il rentrait seul chez lui après une longue journée ... La routine, le tram, puis cinq minutes pour rejoindre le bureau de tabac et s'acheter un nouveau paquet de clopes et retour chez lui pour une pizza devant un épisode de sa série favorite. Il soupira. Une fois de plus, une femme lui avait plu au point qu'il avait eu envie de l'aimer plus d'une nuit. Mais elle ne l'avait pas rappelé. Soudain, il s'arrêta en réalisant deux choses : Fay ne l'avait pas rappelé car, après coup, il s'était aperçu qu'il s'était trompé de numéro et qu'une femme dont la voix lui était familière criait et s'agitait près de la porte du buraliste ... Fay. Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées, juste à temps pour lui éviter de s'affaler au sol, ivre morte. Elle tenait des propos incohérents à propos de bébé, de tableaux et de difficultés à trouver son docteur devant le bureau de tabac où il était client. Quelqu'un avait appelé la police et, quand ils arrivèrent, John leur expliqua qu'il avait du retard et qu'elle avait juste dû s'affoler en ne le voyant pas revenir à son heure habituelle. Après avoir dit qu'il était médecin, il leur promit de la ramener saine et sauve jusque chez elle. Arrivé à sa porte, il l'assit sur le sol le temps d'ouvrir l'appartement, la souleva et l'allongea, sur son lit toujours inconsciente. Durant tout le trajet, Fay avait continué à parler. Apparemment, elle voulait un enfant pour l'élever seule. Pour changer ses vêtements, il avait ouvert son placard et avait découvert, au milieu de quelques tenues 'civiles', l'uniforme du personnel d'un fish & chips local. Elle n'était pas secrétaire. Puis, il avait tout trouvé, les préservatifs sans spermicide, les petites fioles bleues dans le bac à glaçons, et le tableau blanc. Il s'installa à côté d'elle sur le lit pour examiner le tableau, où son nom apparaissait, au côté de ceux de 3 autres 'donneurs' aussi involontaires que lui. _

_**Tableau de performances**_

_**Greg :**__ Les plus : Propriétaire de son logement - Couleur des yeux - Couleur des cheveux - Forme physique - Tranche des revenus - Goûts vestimentaires - Non-fumeur - Pénis - Éducation_

_**Andy :**__ Les plus : Honnêteté - Charme - Couleur des yeux - Couleur des cheveux - Tranche des revenus - Goûts vestimentaires - Hygiène - Conversation - Non-fumeur - Éducation_

_**Billy :**__ Les plus : Charme - Couleur des yeux - Couleur des cheveux - Forme physique - Hygiène - Conversation - Non-Fumeur - Pénis_

_**John :**__ Les plus : Propriétaire de son logement - Honnêteté - Charme - Couleur des yeux - Couleurs des cheveux - Forme physique - Tranche des revenus - Hygiène - Conversation - Pénis - Éducation._

_Quelques critères dans les choix de Fay le firent sourire. Il comprenait que la couleur des yeux et des cheveux, l'hygiène (surtout celle du gland) ou le fait que le 'géniteur potentiel' soit fumeur ou pas puisse être important pour concevoir un enfant mais en quoi la tranche de revenus, la conversation ou l'aspect et la taille de leur pénis respectifs l'étaient ... Il n'avait pas de quoi être jaloux et pourtant, son orgueil était blessé. Il avait la sensation qu'elle cherchait plutôt un homme avec qui elle pourrait vivre en ayant des enfants qu'un simple géniteur. Et, le sien inclus, il y avait 4 noms sur ce tableau pour seulement 3 fioles retrouvées au frigo et 2 autres, vides, dans l'armoire à pharmacie. La sienne manquait. Et de tous les 'candidats à la paternité', il était celui qui avait reçu le plus d'étoiles. Elle avait déjà dû ... Il en était là de ses réflexions quand elle geignit en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Il la regarda, lui adressant de silencieux reproches et quand elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui, il lui dit :_

_« Comment tu te sens ? »_

_« Barbouillée ! »_

_« Barbouillée parce que tu as trop bu ou barbouillée parce que tu es enceinte ? »_

_« J'en sais rien ! »_

_Lui savait, elle avait trop bu ! Professionnel, il l'avait rapidement examinée et était sûr d'une chose, elle n'était pas enceinte. Elle le regarda, d'un air suppliant. Elle se demandait sans doute comment il pouvait savoir qu'elle voulait un enfant. Remarquant son regard, il sourit intérieurement en lui répondant, lui montrant la fiole bleue qu'il avait trouvée dans la pharmacie. _

_« Tu m'as dit où trouver les preuves de ce que tu disais ! __– Elle détourna les yeux, honteuse. Il se leva et l'aida à faire de même –__Allez, debout ! Je vais te donner quelque chose pour soigner ta gueule-de-bois ! __– ajouta-t-il en l'accompagnant à la cuisine. Elle s'installa et il lui servit un bon verre de jus d'oranges. Puis, sans plus prendre de gants, il lui posa la question qui le taraudait depuis près d'une heure –__Qui est Billy ? »_

_Elle le lui décrivit._

_« Petit, athlétique et bien monté, mais j'ai failli l'éliminer, il est mythomane. »_

_'Qui se ressemble, s'assemble !'__ – pensa-t-il mais il resta silencieux avant d'ajouter, cette fois-ci à voix haute. _

_« Et Andy ? »_

_« Plutôt pas mal comme amant, ... mais son sexe est riquiqui ! __– comme il lui tournait le dos, il se permit de sourire. Après quelques secondes elle ajouta –__ John ! __– Il répondit d'un 'oui' bref –__ Je ne veux pas d'enfant ... Ce sont les autres, elles m'ont forcée à penser que j'en voulais un, mais je ... »_

_Il serra les dents en entendant qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant. À chaque fois que le sujet de la paternité revenait sur le tapis avec une de ses conquêtes, lui qui aurait tout donné pour être père se sentait blessé et humilié._

_« Tu n'en auras pas ... en tout cas, pas avec moi __– et voilà, les dés étaient jetés. À son tour, il allait tout avouer. –__ J'ai découvert ça il y a quelques années ... En tant qu'étudiants en médecine, on nous incite à faire des dons de sperme. Quand j'y suis allé, ça a été l'occasion d'une bonne rigolade avec les copains, une infirmière m'a pris à part dans un bureau et m'a dit que mon sperme était aussi clair que de l'eau. »_

_En entendant ça, elle avait osé trouver le moyen de rire. Même s'il était habitué à ce genre de réactions, ça le rendait toujours furieux. Il se leva, prit son blouson et s'apprêta à sortir. Sur un ton anxieux elle lui demanda :_

_« Tu veux bien qu'on se revoit ? »_

_Dur et acide, il répliqua : _

_« Il y a quelques instants, je t'aurai certainement dit __'oui'__ mais maintenant, c'est __'non'__. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme qui se fout de moi quand je lui parle d'un problème personnel et qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. »_

_Comme pour tenter de se rattraper, elle lui avoua :_

_« Je ne suis pas secrétaire ! Je travaille dans un Fish & Chips ... »_

_« Je sais, j'ai vu l'uniforme ! »_

_« Mais je m'entraîne au traitement de texte ! »_

_« Ça, c'est ton problème ! Bonne chance ! »_

_Sans ajouter un seul mot, il sortit de l'appartement de Fay. Il avait à peine fait dix pas que le téléphone sonna chez elle. Et qu'elle commença à crier. Son ton était clair, il l'avait blessée en la rejetant sans lui pardonner ses actions. Il revînt sur ses pas tandis qu'elle massacrait visiblement le combiné téléphonique. Il lui en voulait mais il la voulait aussi et, plus que tout, il voulait être avec elle. Et cette envie le poussa à sonner à la porte. Elle ouvrit, le visage défait et il lui demanda simplement._

_« Tu joues au billard ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« J'ai envie de faire une partie, tu viens au pub avec moi ? »_

_« Entres ! Je vais aller me doucher. Je me sens__ 'sale' – il hocha la tête en comprenant que ce n'était pas une saleté physique mais morale. Elle ajouta en lui désignant le frigo. –__ ... Si ça te tente, prends-toi une bière en m'attendant. »_

_Cinq minutes plus tard, elle sortait de la salle de bains._

_John jouait au billard avec elle. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup, finalement. Même s'il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir tenté de lui faire un enfant dans le dos. Si elle lui avait demandé, il lui aurait certainement dit 'non' plus tôt ... Quitte à tout lui expliquer. Mais elle avait fait ça en douce, prélevant son sperme dans la capote qu'il avait eu la bienséance de porter lors de leur nuit ensemble. Donnant un léger effet rétro à la boule, il réussit à la placer comme il le souhaitait. Et, tandis qu'elle exprimait sa joie de ne pas être enceinte, d'échapper à la déformation de son corps, qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs très attirant, de pouvoir boire et fumer autant qu'elle voulait, il la regardait en souriant. Il lui proposa une de ses cigarettes qu'elle accepta. Tandis qu'il l'allumait, elle le fixa, une lueur dans le regard._

_« John, tu es un bon coup, tu sais ! »_

_Elle n'était pas la première à lui dire ça ... Touché et séduit, il lui répondit en souriant :_

_« Et toi, Fay, tu sais que tu es une femme dangereuse ? »_

_Il frôla le corps délié de sa partenaire en récupérant sa bière et sentit des papillons au creux de son estomac ... Il la regarda, faisant un effort pour déglutir et respirer en réalisant qu'il la désirait. Il la trouvait si simplement séduisante qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ces instants d'intimité qu'ils avaient passés ensemble quelques jours auparavant. Elle ignorait alors qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'elle affirmait ne pas vouloir. Pourtant, sans qu'à cet instant aucun des deux ne le sache, le miracle d'une nouvelle vie était en train d'avoir lieu. Avant même en avoir conscience, il enlaça la taille de la jeune femme qui venait de heurter à son tour la boule, manquant par la même occasion de provoquer un incident. Il fallait qu'elle sache qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser. Elle se releva et se retourna vers lui et, dans ce mouvement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. _

_« Et si on reprenait tout ça du début, hein ? Plus de mensonges ...__– lui dit-il –__Je m'appelle John Tennyson et je suis médecin. »_

_« Enchantée, Docteur ! ... Plus de mensonges ! Je suis Fay !__– elle souriait, ravie qu'il la pardonne –__Je travaille dans un Fish & Chips. »_

_« J'ai envie de toi, Fay ! »_

_« Moi aussi, John ! Allons chez moi, c'est plus près. »_

_Ils posèrent les deux queues et sortirent du pub, la main dans la main et les yeux dans les yeux._


	3. 2 : Nausées matinales

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Nausées matinales.**

_Une semaine et demie après la partie de billard, John se réveilla pour la cinquième fois en moins d'un mois dans le lit de Fay. Il faisait encore nuit et elle dormait encore. Doucement, il caressa ses cheveux. Il aimait sincèrement cette femme. Il l'embrassa avant de se dégager de ses bras pour regarder l'heure à sa montre. Quatre heures du matin. Il avait encore un peu plus d'une heure de tranquillité avant d'être obligé de se lever pour aller bosser. Il se rallongea près d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement. Dans son sommeil, elle se blottit contre son torse. Il resserra son étreinte et ferma les yeux quelques instants. _

« John !_– il se réveilla en sursaut. Fay le secouait. –_Il est bientôt six heures, tu vas être en retard ! »

« Et merde !_– d'un bond, il se retrouva sur ses pieds, enfila rapidement son jean et une chaussette qui lui sembla très vite trop petite pour son pied. En en recevant une sur le dos, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas la sienne mais celle de Fay qui s'habillait dans son dos, tout aussi paniquée, et qui, elle, avait tenté d'enfiler une de celles de John. Elle sortit quelques instants et, quand elle revînt, il finissait de boutonner sa chemise. Elle lui tendit un toast bien beurré et une banane. –_Merci, Fay. »

« Tu reviens quand ? »

_Il rangea la banane dans sa poche de blouson et avala une bouchée de pain en se chaussant._

« Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir ... Je suis de garde jusqu'à demain à six heures et, comme nous sommes le premier dimanche du mois, _– ils sortirent et Fay ferma la porte à clé –_ je pense que je devrais assurer la garde de Steve jusqu'à midi ... Disons, pour être juste que je pourrais passer demain soir si tu n'as rien de prévu. »

« Je travaille jusqu'à 11 heures, demain soir ! ... Et pourquoi tu dois assurer la garde d'un de tes collègues ? Il est malade ? »

« Ouais ! Flémingite chronique du lundi matin ... Il nous fait toujours une crise aigue la nuit entre le premier dimanche du mois et le lundi. Mais je crois qu'il a dû me contaminer ... J'ai certains symptômes avant-coureurs. Je risque de faire une crise aigue, voyons voir ... _– il fit mine de calculer et afficha un large sourire –_ lundi de la semaine prochaine. _– Elle grimaça et son sourire s'effaça. –_ Quoi ? »

« On devait se voir, dimanche ! Et je voulais te faire une surprise ... J'ai réservé une table dans un petit resto pour le soir ... Pour fêter notre rencontre, il y a un mois. »

_Son sourire réapparût sur son visage._

« Tu as réservé dans quel restaurant ? »

« Au _'Stromboli'_, c'est un petit italien sympa à deux rues d'ici ! »

« Je le connais. La femme du chef est une collègue et lui, c'est un copain du lycée ... et j'y ai réservé une table pour deux pour le même soir et pour les mêmes raisons_– ils montèrent dans le tram et, forçant Fay à se tourner vers lui, il l'embrassa –_Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu as fais cette tête ! »

« Si tu es malade dimanche, je dois annuler le resto. »

« Je ne serais pas malade dimanche, juste lundi matin ! À moins bien sûr que ma petite amie ne soit pas d'accord ... pour être malade avec moi. – _Il l'attira à lui une fois de plus et, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Fay, il l'embrassa de nouveau avec tendresse et passion. Elle eu un haut-le-cœur. –_Eh, ça va ? ... Fay ! »

_Elle hocha la tête._

« Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai mangé trop vite, ce matin ..._– Il lui sourit, complice. Remarquant que le regard de Fay s'était fixé sur les passagers qui montaient dans la rame, il se retourna pendant qu'elle ajoutait –_Oh, non, pitié, pas lui ! »

_Il allait lui demander si elle connaissait quelqu'un mais, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, un homme s'approcha d'eux, ou plutôt d'elle, tout sourire, écartant John de son passage. Amusé, il laissa faire en silence._

« Fay ! Comment tu vas ? Tu ne m'as pas rappelé ! »

_John la regarda, elle était gênée. Il la vit afficher un sourire poli avant de répondre._

« Andy !_– le sourcil gauche de John s'éleva en entendant le prénom de l'homme et en une seconde, un sourire moqueur additionné d'une lueur similaire dans ses yeux noisette éclairèrent son visage. Il commença à détailler le dénommé 'Andy' de pied en cap –_Non, je n'ai pas appelé ... Plein de choses ont changé en trois semaines. J'ai_– elle sembla hésiter un court instant –_quelqu'un dans ma vie. Je te présente John. »

_Un sourire de grand vainqueur sur les lèvres, John serra la main, trop molle, d'Andy. Il s'essuya discrètement la main sur son jean avant de prendre celle de Fay. Abandonnant la place, l'autre homme alla s'asseoir, définitivement vaincu. John se pencha vers Fay et lui souffla à l'oreille._

« Andy ?_– elle le regarda en silence –_LE Andy ... ?_– Fay hocha la tête –_Tu veux dire ..._– il se tourna face à elle et écarta son pouce et son index d'environ 4 inches (≈10 cm) et chuchota –__'Riquiqui'_ Andy ?_– Elle articula silencieusement un 'oui' et ils éclatèrent d'un rire simultané. John l'enlaça et embrassa ses cheveux. –_Je suis ravi que ce soit moi, que tu aies choisi au final. Je veux dire ... ce mec n'est pas fait pour toi, ça se voit ! »

« Dois-je te rappeler que ce que je cherchais au dépa... »

_Il lui bâillonna la bouche de la main droite et dût se contrôler pour ne pas hausser la voix._

« Fay ! Pas maintenant ! ... Je t'en prie. _– il fit glisser sa main dans la chevelure de sa petite amie, approcha son visage du sien et utilisa ses propres lèvres pour la bâillonner de nouveau. Après ce baiser qui n'avait rien eu d'innocent, il ajouta pour la première fois –_ Je t'aime, ma chérie. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on parle de ça ici ! »

« De toute façon, tu descends au prochain arrêt ! »

« Oh, tu as le temps avant 10 h ... tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à l'hôpital ? Et tu iras au boulot à pied _– elle grimaça un peu –_ C'est tout près quand tu sais comment y aller. Tu remercieras Steve un de ces quatre ... non seulement il m'a filé son virus de la flémingite chronique, mais en plus, il m'a expliqué le trajet le plus court à pied. Et en fait, tu bosses plus près de l'hosto que de ton arrêt ... Je t'expliquerai. »

_Main dans la main, ils descendirent du tram. Dix minutes plus tard, après un dernier baiser à Fay, John entra dans le service des urgences et se dirigea vers le vestiaire pour se changer et avoir l'air d'un 'vrai' docteur. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge du vestiaire et sourit. Il avait moins d'une minute de retard sur son horaire habituel. Sa garde se déroula sans incidents notables jusqu'au soir quand un jeune motocycliste arriva après une glissade sur la chaussée. Ses blessures étaient sans gravité, mais quand John aperçu l'enseigne sur le dos du blouson de cuir, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Le gamin travaillait dans un certain Fish & chips. Après l'avoir examiné, il lui demanda leur numéro de téléphone et appela. Une voix de femme répondit et son cœur s'emballa de plus belle. Tentant de rester professionnel, il inspira à fond._

« Bonsoir, je suis le Docteur Tennyson et je ... »

_À l'autre bout du fil, elle l'interrompit._

« John ? C'est Fay ! »

_Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire idiotement au combiné._

« Je sais ... J'ai reconnu ta voix. »

« Tu sais, tu avais raison, c'est plus court par ... »

_Il l'interrompit, un peu brusque. _

« Ce n'est pas pour discuter avec toi que j'appelle mais pour te parler de Mr ..._– il vérifia le nom de son patient sur son dossier –_Paul Emerson. »

« Paul ? ... Tu le connais ? Il est sensé bosser ce soir mais il n'est pas encore arrivé ... Et le patron est furib ... »

_La conversation fut brusquement coupée et John regarda quelques secondes le combiné, interdit._

« Tu ne m'as quand même pas raccroché au nez ?_– il recomposa le numéro et de nouveau Fay décrocha –_Fay ! Désolé, on a été coupés, ... je disais qu... »

_Il avait juste eu le temps d'entendre Fay dire _'non'_ à quelqu'un avant que, de nouveau, on ne raccroche le téléphone. Visiblement ce n'était pas elle la responsable de leurs difficultés de communications. Sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, John attendit quelques secondes et réitéra l'appel et pour la troisième fois, il tomba sur Fay._

« Fay, passes-moi le crétin qui raccroche quand je te parle !_– il l'entendit dire, sur un ton aussi sec que le sien, un _'pour vous'_ et une voix d'homme remplaça celle de Fay. Respirant calmement pour ne pas s'énerver, il dit, sans laisser l'autre en placer une –_Je suis le docteur John Tennyson et je vous appelle à propos d'un de vos employés, Mr Paul Emerson_– il sentit que son interlocuteur voulait parler mais il le força au silence. –_Je suis dans l'obligation de mettre Mr Emerson en arrêt maladie pour un mois au minimum. Bonne soirée ! »

_Il raccrocha brusquement sans laisser au patron de Fay le temps de lui répondre. Le gamin le regarda, stupéfait ... Jamais personne n'avait osé parler de cette façon à son employeur devant lui._

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain, le tour de garde de John touchait à sa fin et, comme prévu, Steve avait appelé une demi-heure plus tôt pour dire qu'il était 'un peu fatigué', un euphémisme qui chez lui, signifiait, 'ma nana a envie d'une grasse matinée crapuleuse'. Le jeune médecin s'étira. Même s'il avait réussi à dormir trois petites heures durant la nuit, ça ne valait pas une nuit passée à câliner Fay. Le visage posé sur sa main droite, il l'imagina. Comme il était six heures moins le quart et qu'elle ne travaillait pas avant midi, elle devait être en train de paresser au lit ou de se préparer une tasse de thé. Il avait envie de lui parler, de caresser sa peau et de l'embrasser. Il sursauta en entendant son bipper sonner. Non sans surprise, il reconnût le numéro de téléphone de Fay, à qui il l'avait redonné. Ils pensaient l'un à l'autre au même moment. Cette idée le fit sourire. Il se leva et prit le téléphone de la salle de repos. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle décrochait à son tour.<em>

« Bonjour ma chérie, tu voulais me parler ? »

« John, je me sens mal, j'ai la_– il l'entendit retenir un rot –_nausée. »

« Tu as mangé quoi, hier soir ? »

« Rien, j'étais barbouillée. Le patron n'a pas arrêté de nous houspiller jusqu'à ton appel. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il se calme ? »

« Juste que j'étais médecin ! Mais toi, _– il attrapa un stylo et une feuille avec une liste de questions car, même s'il répugnait habituellement à consulter par téléphone, rien ne lui interdisait de questionner sa petite amie sur ses symptômes avant de lui conseiller de venir à l'hôpital. S'il pouvait lui éviter un trajet pour rien. Il nota l'heure, les initiales de Fay, F.B., et son âge. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle les lui disait, il ajoutait ses symptômes. –_ Tu n'as rien mangé hier soir, ok ! Et ce matin, tu vas prendre quoi ? »

« Rien non plus. Pas très faim ! Enfin, si ... j'ai faim. Mais j'ai l'impression que, si je mange, je vais vomir. »

« Tu peux me dire la date de tes dernières règles ? »

« Un peu moins d'une semaine avant notre rencontre ... Mais je ne peux pas être ... »

« Fay, je te poses des questions auxquelles tu aurais à répondre avec n'importe quel généraliste. D'accord ! ... Question suivante du protocole de soins ... _'Est-ce que tu es __– la question le fit sourire. Il connaissait la réponse –__ active sexuellement ?'_ »

« T'es con, John ! _– entendre son rire le rassura sur la façon dont elle le prenait –_ Et ma réponse est _'Oui'_. »

« Bien, alors la question suivante découle de celle-là ... Et n'oublie pas, je suis médecin, je peux tout entendre et ce que je veux, professionnellement parlant, c'est la vérité ... _'Tu as eu combien de partenaires différents durant les trois derniers mois ?'_ »

_Elle sembla hésiter un instant ... et il sentit sa jalousie qui pointait encore son nez. Enfin, elle répondit._

« Quatre ! »

_Il soupira, soulagé mais ne put se retenir et lui demanda :_

« Et durant les dix derniers jours ? »

« Les dix derniers jours ... Tu es sûr que la question est écrite sur ton papier ? »

« Non ... Excuses-moi, Fay ! Je vais essayer d'être plus professionnel ... Alors, _'Tes partenaires et toi, est-ce que vous avez utilisé des préservatifs à chaque rapport ?'_ »

« Oui ! ... John, tu ... »

« _'Est-ce qu'il y a eu des _'accidents'_, genre rupture de capote ?'_ »

« Non, mais John ... »

« _'Est-ce que tu as tenté, __– là aussi, John connaissait la réponse à cette question, et la poser à Fay s'avéra pour lui être plus douloureux que les précédentes. –__ avec le sperme contenu dans le préservatif porté par l'un de tes partenaires, de t'auto-inséminer afin de tomber enceinte ?'_ »

« John ... _– la réponse de la femme qu'il aimait se termina en sanglots. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et l'essuya d'un geste vif. –_ Oui, ... je l'ai fait ! »

« _'Avec le sperme de combien d'entre eux ?'_ »

« Un seul sur les quatre ... John ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir son nom ! »

« Idiot, c'est de toi dont je parle ! »

« Je sais, Fay ! »

« Alors tu sais que je ne suis pas enceinte ... et qu... »

« Fay, viens à l'hôpital ! ... Je suis en manque de toi, de tes lèvres, de ton corps ... Je leur demande de me bipper dès que tu arrives. Tu diras que tu veux me voir, moi ! Je suis en train de devenir fou de jalousie. Et il faut que je t'examine ... »

« Tu veux jouer au docteur avec mon corps ? »

_Il rit._

« On va dire ça, si tu veux ... mais pas seulement. Il faudra peut-être que je te prescrive une analyse de sang. Pour voir si tu n'aurais pas de problème hormonal. »

« D'accord, je me prépare et j'arrive dans, disons ... trente minutes. »

« Bien, à dans trente minutes, alors ! ... Fay ! Je t'aime ! »

_Il raccrocha, récupéra deux flacons de comprimés dans la pharmacie, les glissa dans sa poche et sortit de la salle de repos pour se diriger vers les toilettes._

* * *

><p><em>Quand Fay arriva environ vingt minutes plus tard, à moitié essoufflée, John ne laissa pas à l'infirmière le temps de le bipper avant de la rejoindre. Il était si impatient de la voir qu'il l'avait guettée avec nervosité. Lui prenant la main, il guida sa patiente dans une salle de consultations.<em>

« Retires ton chemisier et ton soutien-gorge, s'il te plaît, Fay. _– dit-il en se lavant les mains au lavabo. –_ Je vais t'examiner. »

_Il s'approcha d'elle et, malgré son envie de goûter à ses lèvres, il regarda attentivement les seins de Fay puis plaça sa main droite sur le sein gauche sans chercher à le caresser et ferma les yeux. Il connaissait ce sein mais la sensation était différente de la première fois que ses mains s'y étaient posées. Sans le lâcher, il fit la même chose avec le droit et dû se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour retenir le sourire qui tentait d'apparaître sur sa bouche. L'idée qui avait germé dans son esprit un peu plus tôt se muait lentement en certitude : la poitrine de Fay était gonflée. Il s'écarta et alla noter ce nouvel élément sur la fiche de sa patiente. Il fallait qu'il se concentre pour rester professionnel jusqu'à la fin de l'examen. _

« John, qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'était quoi, ce que tu viens de me faire ... Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on fasse un câlin. Que c'était pour ça que tu m'avais demandé de venir ... »

« Après, Fay, je te promets, après, mais avant, il faut que je vérifie encore deux-trois détails. Remets ton soutien-gorge et allonges-toi sur le lit-diagnostic. _– Il enfonça doucement le bout de ses doigts dans l'abdomen de Fay pour repérer une éventuelle défense en profondeur. –_ Dis-moi si c'est douloureux _– dit-il en déplaçant ses mains. À la troisième pression, elle grimaça –_ Ah, c'est sensible ici ! _– elle hocha la tête –_ très bien, je vais t'envoyer passer une échographie en urgence auprès d'une de mes collègues. _– il lui expliqua rapidement comment aller dans le service de radio et d'écho avant de l'embrasser et d'ajouter. –_ Vas-y maintenant, je vais l'appeler. Elle te recevra tout de suite. Et reviens directement, elle m'appellera pour me donner les résultats dès qu'elle les aura avec certitude. »

_Dès que Fay sortit, il se précipita sur le téléphone. _

_Quand elle revînt, une heure plus tard, John était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quand ce dernier, un quadragénaire avec une canne, sortit, il la reçut immédiatement. Dès que la porte se referma derrière elle, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa._

« Ça c'est bien passé ? Le Docteur McKinnon m'a appelé il y a deux minutes ... et elle a confirmé mon diagnostic. _– il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de la façon dont il voulait lui annoncer ça. –_ Tu as une espèce de parasite, ... rien de bien dangereux, ne t'inquiètes pas ... Beaucoup de gens ont ce genre de parasites. »

« Et ça te faire rire ! »

« Euh, oui, parce qu'il est très possible que ce soit moi qui t'aie donné ce parasite ! ... Tu as utilisé mon sperme sans mon accord, il va falloir assumer tes actes, ma chérie ! »

« C'est ton sperme qui m'a contaminé ? »

« Techniquement parlant, oui ! Mais je te rappelle que j'ai toujours mis une capote. Tu l'as mis toi-même à l'intérieur de ton corps, ce petit ... bébé. »

« Et c'est quoi, ce parasi... _– après quelques secondes, elle réalisa –_ John, tu as dit quoi, là ? »

_Le sourire d'un homme heureux éclairait son visage et son regard quand il répondit :_

« J'ai dit ... _'bébé'_ ... Tu es enceinte, Fay ! »


	4. 3 : Dîner en tête à tête

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Dîner en tête à tête.**

_Le surlendemain, John s'arrangea avec Jennifer, sa collègue, pour qu'elle annule la réservation de Fay en lui expliquant que tous deux avaient réservé une table au Stromboli, ignorant que l'autre faisait de même de son côté. Le samedi arriva, et John, accompagné de Fay qui, tout comme lui, travaillait du soir, se rendit à l'hôpital. Et comme chaque jour depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, Fay mettait à profit les quelques minutes nécessaires pour aller de la station de tram à l'hôpital en le pressant de questions. Ils franchirent ensemble la porte d'entrée des urgences. _

« John, je ne comprends toujours pas ! Comment j'ai pu tomber enceinte ? Tu m'avais dit que tu _– Fay s'interrompit en voyant John qui, tout en lui faisant les gros yeux, posait discrètement son index en travers de sa bouche pour la faire taire puis elle se reprit –_ n'étais pas prêt. »

« Il faut croire que je l'étais ... Parce que maintenant ..._ – Il lui prit la main, hésitant une seconde, il ne souhaitait pas la brusquer avec son propre désir. Souhaitant éviter les ragots de ses collègues, il chuchota –_ maintenant que tu es enceinte, je me sens prêt à vivre ça avec toi ... Si tu le veux bien, Fay ! »

_Il lâcha sa main et entra dans les vestiaires des hommes, vides à cette heure tardive, suivi par Fay qui ne prêta pas attention à ses regards désapprobateurs. _

« Mais je ... John, je ne veux pas ... Je ne sais pas si ... _– bafouilla-t-elle, surprise de découvrir que, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé dans les jours précédents l'annonce de John, même si elle n'avait pas envie de vivre une grossesse, elle avait envie d'être mère. Ne sachant trop comment tourner sa phrase autrement, elle lança finalement, péremptoire –_Je ne veux pas être enceinte ! »

_John la regarda quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux. Une fois de plus, Fay venait de le blesser en plein cœur. Il inspira à fond et, quand il rouvrît les yeux, il fixa son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Tentant de contenir sa colère, il lui saisit les épaules et lui demanda : _

« Tu veux un rendez-vous en urgence en orthogénie ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

_Fay n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce que lui coûtait cette proposition. Entre le serment d'Hippocrate qui l'enjoignait à protéger la vie humaine, ses convictions personnelles qui lui faisaient considérer cet ovule tout juste fécondé comme un enfant à part entière, et son désir mêlé de joie de pouvoir enfin être père, John explosa. Ces yeux brillaient de rage quand il lança :_

« Pour ne plus être enceinte ! »

_Posant instinctivement ses mains sur le bas de son ventre, Fay recula pour se retrouver dos à la porte._

« C'est monstrueux ce que tu viens de dire, John ! »

« Oh, tu trouves ça monstrueux ... _– John eût un petit rire. Il pointa son index en direction de ce que cachaient les mains de Fay. –_ Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit que je ne voulais pas de cet enfant, Fay. C'est toi ! ... Moi, je suis prêt à l'assumer ce bébé ... en père célibataire, s'il le faut ! »

« Mais je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas de ... de ... »

« Tu vois, tu n'arrives même pas à le dire ! »

« Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler, c'est tout ... Est-ce que je dois dire _'lui'_ ou _'elle'_ ? »

« C'est très logique de vouloir savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille quand on ne veut pas d'enfant ... Oui, très logique ! ... Et de toute façon, à moins d'un mois de grossesse, c'est trop tôt pour savoir de quel sexe est ce bébé ! Sors de ce vestiaire, maintenant ... Je vais te recevoir en consult' et on va les appeler. »

« Mais je ... _– Fay ne savait pas trop comment s'expliquer et, tandis qu'il la poussait à l'extérieur du vestiaire des hommes, elle tenta, espérant qu'il comprendrait à temps ce qu'elle voulait dire –_ John, je veux le garder ! »

« De-hors ‼ _– ahana au même instant le jeune médecin avant de la forcer à reculer un peu plus et de refermer la porte ... pour la rouvrir dans la seconde, le souffle coupé par la surprise –_ Qu... Quoi ! Attends, là ! Quoi ? T'as dit quoi ? Fay ... Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? _– un timide sourire naquît sur le visage de Fay et, sans y penser, il y répondit. –_ Tu veux garder le bébé. _– il l'attira à lui et, malgré ses collègues qui s'apprêtaient déjà à la faire sortir, il la força à entrer de nouveau et la plaqua contre le mur avant de l'embrasser avec passion –_ Oh Fay, je t'aime ... _– Il s'éloigna et regarda le ventre de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser –_ Et toi aussi, je t'aime, ma petite lumière d'amour ! »

_Fay sortit de l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard, étrangement rassurée par le fait que, même si elle n'avait cherché qu'un géniteur pour ce bébé qu'elle ne désirait pas vraiment au départ, elle n'avait pas fait un trop mauvais choix puisque celui qu'elle avait choisi serait prêt à prendre le relais en cas de gros problèmes._

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain, à cause d'un gros accident en périphérie de Manchester, John ne pût sortir du travail avant 5 heures de l'après-midi. Il rejoignit immédiatement l'appartement de Fay. Quand il sonna, la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lâcher le bouton. <em>

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, je commençais à m'inquiét... » _– lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il entrait chez elle, pâle comme un linge._

« Un carambolage un peu avant la fin de ma garde ! Cinquante-sept morts ... Un bus de gamins et des voitures. _– Il tremblait des pieds à la tête, visiblement choqué, le regard perdu dans le vague, –_ Trente-cinq mômes de huit à dix ans ... Trois survivants ... et encore, si on peut dire ça ! Je devrais dire trois gamins brisés : de grosses lésions au cerveau pour deux d'entre eux et tétraplégie quasi certaine pour le troisième. _– secoué de sanglots, John se laissa glisser au sol et, le dos appuyé contre le mur, il pleura. –_ Dans des moments pareils, je me sens ... impuissant. »

_Fay s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit la main, compatissante._

« John, prends-moi dans tes bras. »

_Elle se rapprocha et, comme pour soulager sa peine, il passa son bras sur son épaule avant de se pencher vers elle et de poser son front contre celui de Fay, confiant en silence à la femme qui portait son enfant toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré durant cet interminable après-midi. Elle approcha sa main libre du visage de John et embrassa du bout des lèvres ses joues humides, goûtant à ses larmes amères. Brusquement, il saisit la tête de Fay et, la sentant s'abandonner totalement à lui, il répondit avec passion à ses baisers._

* * *

><p><em>Une heure et demie plus tard, John s'était apaisé dans les bras de Fay. Sa tristesse avait disparu tandis qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Il était près de sept heures et, toujours silencieux, ils s'habillaient côte à côte dans la salle de bain. Voyant qu'elle se débattait avec la fermeture éclair de sa robe, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Fay et l'embrassa sur la nuque.<em>

« Attends, je vais t'aider_ – elle lâcha la glissière et, alors qu'elle penchait la tête en arrière pour la poser contre son torse, il la remonta en prenant garde de ne pas y coincer ses cheveux – _Fay ?_ – elle le regarda et il lui tendit sa cravate –_ Tu veux bien me faire ce nœud, mes mains tremblent et j'y arrive pas ! »

« Donne ! Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir annuler le dîner ? »

« Non !_– sa réponse était sincère –_ J'en suis certain ! J'ai besoin de ce dîner en tête à tête avec la femme que j'aime. J'ai des choses importantes à lui dire et je ne veux_ – il se reprit –_ non, je ne peux plus attendre ! J'ai déjà ... trop attendu ! »

_Trente cinq minutes plus tard, John poussait la porte du Stromboli et s'effaçait pour laisser Fay entrer dans le restaurant. Le chef était là, qui discutait avec d'autres clients. Lorsqu'il les vît, il leur adressa un signe de la main et désigna à l'hôtesse de salle une table à l'écart. Il l'avait lui-même spécialement dressée pour eux. Deux belles assiettes, ornées de reproductions de vues de la célèbre île volcanique, se faisaient face. Les verres, visiblement en cristal de Baccarat, étaient gravés avec des vues semblables. Le couple s'installa et John, posant la main sur celle de Fay, lui fit signe d'avancer vers lui. Comme elle s'exécutait, il lui vola un baiser au-dessus des verres avant de murmurer un 'Je t'aime' du bout des lèvres. Quelques instants plus tard, le chef s'approcha de leur table. _

« Jack ! _– John se tourna vers Fay et lui expliqua à voix basse –_Il s'appelle Giacomo, en fait mais j'ai pris l'habitude de l'appeler _'Jack' _au lycée ... En plus, ça colle mieux avec son nouveau nom de famille_ – ménageant ses effets, il se tourna derechef vers son vieil ami –_ T'es d'accord avec moi ? Giacomo et House, ça ne va pas ensemble ! Tu aurais mieux fait d'angliciser ton prénom en même temps que ton nom de famille ... Casanova ! »

_Fay, qui venait de se servir un peu d'eau, manqua de s'étouffer en entendant le dernier mot. Il lui semblait incongru que John appelle un homme de cette façon. Mais il avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux._

« Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ? Est-ce que c'était un séducteur quand vous étiez au lycée ? »

_John semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Puis une lueur éclaira son visage et il répondit :_

« Non, non, non ! C'est son vrai nom : Giacomo Casanova ! Au lycée, les autres se fichaient de lui à cause de ça ! Mais maintenant, il s'appelle Giacomo House ... C'est pareil »

_Le chef cuisinier secoua la tête._

« Sauf que les gens ne réagissent plus de la même façon ! Je ne suis plus la victime de 'sa' réputation ... Je veux dire celle de l'autre Giacomo Casanova. J'aurais préféré que mes parents me choisissent un autre prénom ! Mais c'était celui de mon grand-père maternel. »

_La serveuse approcha, les menus à la main et Giacomo repartit en cuisine. _

« Fay, si tu le veux, le médecin t'autorise 12cl de vin pour le repas ... J'espère que ça te suffira. De toute façon, ce n'est négociable qu'à la baisse. »

« Bien, Docteur !_– lui dit-elle en soupirant avant de rajouter, fixant le menu avec attention –_Qu'est-ce que je peux prendre ? Tu as une suggestion ? »

« Alors, tu dois éviter les coquillages et les crustacés, les œufs, le fromage au lait cru, la viande peu cuite ... »

_Fay grimaça. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet enfant qui n'était pas encore né l'empêche de manger ce qu'elle voulait. _

« Compris ! Je vais prendre un minestrone, une assiette de spaghetti au beurre et une poire ... Ça te convient ? »

« Oui, ça va ! »

_La serveuse revînt sur ces entrefaites et s'apprêta à prendre leur commande. _

« Vous désirez prendre un apéritif ? »

« Fay ?_– demanda John –_tu veux un jus de fruits ?_– elle hocha la tête, silencieuse. Il se tourna vers la serveuse –_Qu'est-ce que vous avez en jus de fruits ? »

« Nous avons_– elle les énuméra en comptant sur ses doigts –_Ananas, Banane, Fraise, Kiwi, Poire, Pomme, Raisin et Tomate. »

« Je vais prendre un jus de banane, s'il vous plaît ... Et toi, John ? »

« Un kiwi pour moi ! Après, nous prendrons 2 minestrones, des spaghettis au beurre et des lasagnes au saumon _– il se tourna vers Fay et lui adressa un clin d'œil –_ je te ferai goûter ! _– puis il continua sa commande –_ Et en dessert, une part de tiramisù et une poire. »

« Un café ? – proposa la serveuse – Du vin ? »

_John décida d'autorité. _

« Non, pas de café ! Par contre, si Giacomo a encore du beaujolais, nous en prendrons ½ litre. Il sait celui que j'aime ! »

_La serveuse repartit avec leur commande et les menus._


End file.
